


Coldhearted Confessions

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Guess Hwat I did!, I love them both, M/M, Some Swearing, Tucker x Caboose, You'll see what happens, cute stuff, itty bitty weensy angst, too cute, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just go away Caboose." <br/>  "Nope!" <br/>  Tucker clenched his jaw and sighed. "Please?" <br/>  "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldhearted Confessions

  " _Caboose_ , I've said no about a thousand times." Tucker sighed and shut his eyes behind his visor. Caboose made a sound of displeasure. 

  " _Tucker,_ you promised!" He pouted. Church sipped his coffee, and glanced up from the dark liquid to nod in agreement. "Please?" Caboose smiled.

  "Dude, I don't think you realize how much I do for you already," Tucker started slowly. "It'd be unfair if I did anything more." He unclipped his helmet, setting it on the table.

  Church laughed. " _You_? I'm pretty sure I've seen Grif do more than you!" He laughed and Caboose sunk to his knees and placed his chin on Tucker's armored one. He looked up at Tucker with pleading eyes.

  "Caboose, I really do _not_ want to have a 'sleepover' with you." Tucker grimaced. Church laughed again, while Caboose just stood up and pouted his lower lip. "Why not Donut? Or even Sheila?" Tucker suggested.

  "But, Tucker,  _you're_ my second best friend! And Church said no!" He crossed his arms. "You can talk about how babies are made, just so I know you know! A-and we can play together!" Caboose swung his arms out and cheered.

  "W-Wait, wait! Lemme do it for you." Church tried to catch his breath. " _Bow Chicka Bow Wow_!" He said, hysterical. Church doubled over in laughter while Tucker punched his arm, Caboose glancing between the two of them. 

  "So you will?" Caboose asked the aqua soldier. 

  "Uh, no. Sorry Caboose, but; 1. We are both too old for sleepovers, and 2. It's pretty gay." Tucker rolled his eyes, grabbing his helmet. He left the room to lookout on the roof.

  "Church?" Caboose asked.

  "Yeah- Huh?" 

  "What does gay mean?" 

  "Uh, it means that two guys like eachother." Church explained to the soldier that just sat down. Caboose nodded. 

  "Hey, Church?" 

  "What?" 

  "Is it bad if I'm gay for Tucker?" Caboose looked toward the ceiling. Church sputtered on his coffee and coughed. 

  "I- uh- no? I don't think so." The older soldier said, unsure. He leaned forward, "Caboose, do you know what love is?" Caboose nodded quickly.

  "Yes! You and Tex told me!" He exclaimed. Church face palmed. He sent Caboose out to talk to Tucker, and told him not to screw this up. 

* * *

  "Caboose, I've already said n-" Tucker started, but was cut off by Caboose leaning closer and taking off Tuckers helmet. 

  "Tucker, do you think 'gay' is a bad thing?" He asked looking into his eyes.

  "Um, I guess not. But, I mostly use it as an insult if something's dumb." Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

  "Because, I like you a lot!" Caboose smiled. He leaned forward and, before Tucker knew what was happening, Caboose' slips were upon his, dancing together. 

  Tucker pushed him away with both hands and wiped his mouth. He spit off the side of the base. "THE _FUCK_ WAS THAT?" He screamed. Caboose looked at him like Tucker was in the wrong. 

  "But I thought-" Caboose began, but was cutoff by, Tucker who's lip was trembling, but eyes angry. 

  "No, you didn't! You  _never_ think. There's something wrong with you, moron." Tucker snarled, turning on his heel and stomping down to his room. Caboose stood there, befuddled. He put his helmet on and gingerly picked up Tucker's, that had been thrown on the ground at some point.

  Church wandered up to the roof, looking curiously at Caboose touching the aqua helmet lightly. "What happened?" He asked, with a worried look on his face.

  There wasn't an answer from Caboose for a while, but when he did start to talk, Church wanted to hug him for the first time. "I-I just thought he wante- I thought he liked me too." Caboose was crying. He hadn't looked up from the helmet yet either.

  "What did he say? I swear I'll fucking beat-" Church started, furrowing his eyebrows, a wail broke through the semi-silence of the canyon. Church swore under his breath before patting Caboose on the back when he was hunched over.

  "I- I- I just, just thought tha-that-" Caboose cried before chucking Tucker's helmet off the roof. Church cheered quietly.

  "Yeah, that's it! Don't hold it in, alright? I'm going to talk to Tucker." Church smiled sadly and stood up, walking into the base. 

* * *

  "You're a fucknugget." Was the first thing Church said when Tucker opened the door. "Before you start, let me finish." Church ordered. "You know something's wrong with Caboose right?" He asked. Tucker nodded. "He doesn't understand things like we do." 

  "I know, Church! But, he  _fucking kissed_ me." Tucker hissed. Church crossed his arms and towered over Tucker. 

  "As I was saying, he doesn't _get_ things. How long have you known him? Because that out there, was only something a moron would do." Church scolded. He pulled Tucker out of his room and pushed him to the roof. "Go, make things right." He ordered.

  "Fuck you, Cockbite." Tucker mumbled. He dragged his feet to the roof and stared at the hunched over figure on the roof. "Caboose?"

  "T-Tucker?" Caboose asked, quietly sniffling. Tucker nodded and slowly approached Caboose.

  "I'm sorry, ok? I overreacted." Tucker sighed. "I'm a bad person." 

  "Yeah, you are." Caboose agreed.

  "Well, at least I'm not a team killing fucktard." He snapped. "Sorry, Sorry! I mean, I know I say things a lot but-" Tucker sighed. 

  "But what?" Caboose asked. Tucker mumbled something.

  "I like you, too, alright?!" He spoke louder. Caboose lit up, jumping up and turning around to Tucker. 

  "You do?" He asked, receiving a nod from the shorter soldier. "Oh boy! So instead of kissing me, wanna have that sleepover?" Caboose asked hopefully.

  "Fine." Tucker laughed and rolled his eyes.


End file.
